


¿Una boda o un desastre?

by PoppiesForYourHeart



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: 2016, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Referenced News, discomfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppiesForYourHeart/pseuds/PoppiesForYourHeart
Summary: Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo tras detener la conversación, escuchando los primeros acordes de "Livin' on a Player" en la orquesta. Richie se encogió de hombros haciendo una ligera mueca, entendiendo los sentimientos de su amigo."¿Me están jodiendo?", fue el pensamiento que llegó a su mente, recorriendo la silla para mirar el espectáculo. Y efectivamente, estaban tocando una canción de su repertorio, no sólo el que lo catapultó a la fama a nivel mundial, sino el que más se le complicaba cantar a estas alturas de su vida.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	¿Una boda o un desastre?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Estoy un poco nerviosa por esto pero ah, quiero aportar un poco a la comunidad en español (si es que hay) de Bon Jovi.
> 
> Hace un tiempo escribí esto para una amiga.
> 
> La idea surgió a partir del video de Jon asistiendo a una boda en 2016 al que fue forzado a cantar. Y pensamos, ¿qué habrá pensado Richie al verlo así de incómodo? Entonces ideamos un AU donde estuviera presente. Acá Richie no se fue de la banda, ellos resolvieron TODOS sus problemas en 2014 y por eso son tan unidos como siempre.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten, de antemano lamento cualquier error que encuentren. Gracias por leer.

Miami, Florida.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo tras detener la conversación, escuchando los primeros acordes de "Livin' on a Player" en la orquesta. Richie se encogió de hombros haciendo una ligera mueca, entendiendo los sentimientos de su amigo.

 _"¿Me están jodiendo?"_ , fue el pensamiento que llegó a su mente, recorriendo la silla para mirar el espectáculo. Y efectivamente, estaban tocando una canción de su repertorio, no sólo el que lo catapultó a la fama a nivel mundial, sino el que más se le complicaba cantar a estas alturas de su vida.

Dorothea acarició por debajo de la mesa la rodilla de Jon al percatarse de su sorpresa, recordando las palabras de su esposo a la pareja recién casada, cuando había pedido amablemente que no deseaba tomar protagonismo en la boda. Pero aún así, a pesar de las promesas de que pasaría como un invitado más, la mujer encargada de amenizar la fiesta estaba cantando las primeras líneas de su canción.

Esto, por supuesto, le parecía una falta de respeto no sólo a él, sino también para Richie —quien se encontraba ahí junto a Orianthi—, porque el **problema** iba más allá que cantar algo suyo, detalle que jamás le había molestado en absoluto. Y fuera de sentirse halagado, estaba ofendido por tratarse de una sucia táctica para tener la atención que deseaba.

Sin embargo, pensó que haciendo un ademán sería suficiente para cederle el puesto a la morena; quien le observaba con ojos brillantes y ambiciosos, anhelando presumir que estuvo codo a codo con el magnífico Jon Bon Jovi. Y a pesar del sutil rechazo a ser partícipe, las cámaras fueron hasta su asiento para que cediera por la presión social —sintiendo como la molestia e incomodidad crecían en su interior—, tratando de ignorar los aplausos y comentarios de los invitados _animándolo_.

Los segundos pasaron y la cantante no se quedó de brazos cruzados al ver que Jon seguía en su lugar, en cambio avanzó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba para _motivarlo_ a tomar el micrófono. Mientras que, por su lado, Jon asentía y apretaba sus labios tentado a dar un rechazo directo, aunque le criticarían furiosamente por tal acción.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el micrófono derrotado, harto de toda esa mierda para terminar de una vez con esto, la mano de Richie se cruzó. Lo que provocó la sorpresa de los presentes quienes comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo, ya que esa acción era un claro reflejo de la _envidia_ del guitarrista, como tanto habían satanizado los medios a través de los años. Pero la realidad era otra, ¡sólo le estaba evitando un momento desagradable a su mejor amigo!

La mujer apretó sus dientes visiblemente molesta, cediendo el micrófono porque la gente estaba grabando y no quería quedar mal ante los prensa, siendo consciente de que se viralizaría por Internet. Entonces regresó al puesto anterior junto al otro hombre, el cual le dio una media sonrisa a Jon que se encontraba incrédulo por su decisión.

Sinceramente era algo que no esperaba, aunque si lo pensaba de forma objetiva, Richie solía ser bastante protector con él desde sus inicios. Ambos se entendían a la perfección sin decirse ni una sola palabra producto de todos estos años juntos, por lo tanto, sabía que lo estaba haciendo por su bienestar y no la atención.

Y aprovechando que estaba fuera de la mira por un momento, un pequeño suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, mirando a Dot que tomó su mano en son de apoyo, a la vez que Ori observaba el escenario con una bebida en su mano.

Richie se colocó frente al micrófono retomando la canción donde lo dejó la vocalista, ella sacando otro de repuesto para acompañarle. En sus ojos se veía la burla al acomodar el atril frente a él, por si "olvidaba" la letra, lo cual fue una clara pero sutil indirecta de que lo detestaba por arruinar sus planes.

Sonrió y no observó en ningún momento el papel, llevando ambas manos al micrófono mientras dejaba que la canción lo envolviera. ¿Querían un espectáculo? ¡Por supuesto que se los daría! Tal vez ya no podía cantar como en aquellos años de juventud, pero sus cuerdas vocales eran fuertes, así que no había nada que perder.

En un principio los invitados estaban un poco apagados porque esperaban que Jon fuera el que estuviera al frente, pero con el pasar de los segundos y la energía que transmitía el guitarrista, pronto todos se vieron cantando junto a él con emoción. A pesar de las sonrisas incómodas de la mujer hacia él, en especial cuando compartían líneas y se miraban con cierta rivalidad, hasta que se separaban nuevamente y sus ojos iban hacia Jon, que le sonreía con agradecimiento. Era ahí cuando Richie sabía que había hecho lo correcto en entrometerse, sin importarle lo que otros dijeran sobre su persona.

Al terminar la canción abrazó a la cantante por cortesía y les tomaron una foto, no obstante, ella no tuvo suficiente con eso al no ser el artista que quería, invitando de nuevo a Jon a que fuera con ellos, cosa con la que podía lidiar el mayor.

La de rizos jaló a Jon del brazo al tenerlo cerca, queriendo una foto en solitario con él, pero Richie no dejó que eso sucediera —más que nada por venganza—, y se colocó del lado contrario, convirtiendo la toma de un dúo a un trío. Ocasionando en ella una molestia aún mayor que evitó mostrar en público, pero sin duda de ahora en adelante le guardaría rencor a ese maldito "segundón" por meterse donde no le importaba.

Ambos artistas regresaron a sus lugares y se miraron con complicidad, riendo por lo bajo, porque sintieron la mirada intensa de la mujer a sus espaldas. Sin duda alguna, a pesar del mal rato, le habían dado una lección directa sobre lo que **no** tenía que hacer con un famoso invitado a un evento.

* * *

—¿Viste su expresión? Dudo que se acerque a nosotros en lo que resta del día —comentó Richie con una sonrisa tonta al oído de su amigo, apretando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé, hombre, por un momento creí que enloqueciste —suelta una pequeña risa mirándole de reojo. Se sentía como si fueran jóvenes de nuevo, recordando todas aquellas aventuras en los 80s molestando a algunos colegas de la industria.

Después de la situación con esa mujer, la boda siguió con la mayor normalidad posible. Hubo un par de canciones después del espectáculo con ellos, sirvieron la comida y ya al atardecer los invitados pasaron al exterior para disfrutar lo que restaba del evento.

La pareja de recién casados en algún momento se acercaron a ambos para pedir una sincera disculpa, ya que no estaban enterados de que el grupo había planeado esa **sorpresa** , sin embargo, les hicieron saber que se alegraban mucho de tenerlos aquí, y que esperaban que su amistad no se viera afectada por el incidente. Y como era usual, Jon los tranquilizó con una sonrisa amable —y fingida, que Richie notó—, diciéndoles que todo estaba bien entre ellos porque hoy era su día y merecían su felicidad.

Por supuesto, cuando se alejaron hacia otros invitados Dorothea le dio un pellizco en el costado por la mentira, mientras que Richie y Orianthi reprimían risas que, eventualmente, expresaron sin vergüenza alguna. Jon no se arrepentía, pero eso no lo detuvo para quejarse por lo bajo sobando la parte afectada, como si fuese un niño de nuevo.

Luego de eso se separaron de sus mujeres y fueron a un lugar más privado con la excusa de que Richie quería fumar —aunque la verdad era que iban a conversar—, estando un poco lejanos a la fiesta en lo que estaba anocheciendo. Y debido a la soledad que los envolvía, podían estar tan juntos como quisieran sin que nadie les juzgara.

—De verdad pensaba decirle directamente que **no** quería cantar, pero ya viste que el estúpido camarógrafo estaba a centímetros de mi cara. Por poco y le suelto un golpe —expresa un tanto molesto Jon al recordarlo, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, manteniendo ambas manos unidas.

—Lo sé, te veías muy tenso. No pude soportar ver esa estupidez, por eso me interpuse. Espero no estés enfadado por ello —suelta un suspiro y alza la mirada hacia el cielo. La luna y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en medio del atardecer, la oscuridad haciéndose presente.

—¿¡Qué!? —se separa unos centímetros para mirarle a los ojos—. Dios, ¡claro que no! En realidad me salvaste, la garganta me estaba matando desde hace días. Si hubiera cantado ahora mismo estaría como la mierda —niega y aprieta su mano con suavidad. A Jon le agradaba compartir estos pequeños gestos de cariño con él—. Gracias por cuidarme —dice por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Richie lo escuchara.

La mirada del guitarrista brilla con ternura ante ese ataque de sinceridad, algo ya difícil de provocar en su mejor amigo desde hace años, porque su corazón seguía palpitando con la misma fuerza que la primera vez que lo vio cantando en el escenario. Y, sin previo aviso, se inclinó sobre su rostro atrapando aquellos cálidos labios en un largo beso que fue correspondido. Los segundos pasaron y cuando el aire hizo falta, ambos se separaron observándose con afecto, uniendo sus frentes.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Jonny.

—Lo sé.

El momento duró poco antes de escuchar pasos a lo lejos, causando que se separaran a una distancia prudente por precaución a ser descubiertos. 

—Será mejor que regresemos o nuestras chicas nos van a matar por dejarlas solas tanto tiempo, Rich —comenta el cantante con una risilla. Realmente transmitía una actitud tan energética y jovial a pesar de la edad, producto de su felicidad.

—Tienes razón, vamos — Richie suelta un suspiro algo decepcionado de no poder seguir disfrutando de esto, pero sabía que tendrían más momentos así como en los últimos 30 años. Y como última muestra de afecto antes de regresar a la realidad, llevó la mano tomada hacia sus labios, depositando un beso cariñoso en el dorso de Jon, dejándolo ir.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y caminaron juntos hacia la fiesta. Al menos algo bueno salió de esta situación: ellos seguirían apoyándose pasara lo que pasara.

 **Fin**.


End file.
